Good To You Two Is Better Than One part 2
by Kitkat052692
Summary: KC and Clare divorced after second year of collage 14 years later Clare is going on book tour she sends her daughter Kelly to say with her mom Kelly wants to stay with her dad KC. KC has no idea she exist.REST INSIDE


Good To You

(a continuation of Two is Better Than One)

KC and Clare divorced after second year of collage. Now 14 years later, Clare is going on book tour, so she sends her daughter Kelly, to say with her mom. Kelly wants to stay with her dad, KC. Only problem? KC has no idea she exist. So when she unexpectedly shows up on his door, KC and Clare are forced to see each other after 14 years. Clare and KC realize something they have been both missing: family. Can they save their marriage one more time and prove that KC would be good to Clare, Clare would be good to KC?

…...

"I love you Clare." he said

"I love you KC."

…...

16 years later

"Kelly will you turn the music down?" Clare Edwards yelled to her daughter.

"Oh come on, Mom," Kelly sighed

"No, turn it down." she smiled. Kelly turned down the music and went downstairs

"Do you have to go?" she groaned

"Yes. You know how long I have waited for my book to get published." she sighed and made her daughter a sandwich.

"I am not hungry."

"Come on, peanut butter and banana your favorite." she said

"I guess I could have one." she grabbed one "You know, Grandma she cant make sandwiches like you."

"Well you will just have to teach her the huh?" she laughed

"Can I just stay home?"

"No."

"Mom I am fourteen. I am practically an adult."

"Kel, you are so far from an adult, its not even funny," she told her

"Then can I stay with Aunt Alli?"

"No. look you will have fun. You know you will. Would you rather stay with Aunt Darcy? Oh no, she had to go back to Africa" she looked at her daughter. "I am sorry. But its only for 3 weeks." Kelly groaned and went over to the coach. She saw her mom's yearbook and got excited

"Mom, what's your yearbook doing here?"  
"I was cleaning the attic, and I found it." she shrugged "See they didn't carve it on stone." Kelly looked at it.

"Can I see it?"  
"Sure," and Kelly looked through the signatures, "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." she shut it quick.

"Kellyann, what were looking for?"  
"Ok, I just want to know his name mom, just a name." Clare got this hurt look on her face

"Why now? Why after all this time you care about his name?"

"Mom, he is my dad. I need to know something about him. You never talk about him." she looked at her with searching eyes "A name, that is all."  
"Fine. His is KC Guthrie. He was my high school boyfriend. We dated on and off for four years. We got married. We lasted through our second year of collage. We got divorced. I moved here, to Vancouver, he stayed in Toronto."

"Why don't you ever talk about him?"  
"He broke my heart."

"You left him you"

"Who told you that?"  
"Aunt Darcy."

"Well its not like jumped on a plane and begged me to stay."

"Maybe he would have if he knew I existed!" Kelly yelled "Mom don't you get it? I have to know who he is, if I want to understand myself."

"Trust me. You are much better off not knowing him. Not knowing he exists."  
"I am better off or you are?" she ran upstairs and slammed her door. The condo was big but small enough where Clare heard the slammed door. She sighed. Clare knew it was wrong to not let Kelly know KC, but Clare had learned the hard way that KC Guthrie was the most unreliable person she ever knew. It was what was best for Kelly. That is what Clare kept telling herself. Best for Kelly.

…...

KC groaned as he got out of bed. He got dressed and went into his kitchen where his girlfriend Megan made him breakfast and a note

"See you later,

love you soooooo much K.

Megan"

KC smiled. He had been with Megan for 6 months and it was great. He really liked her, she was amazing. KC sat down and was about to eat his eggs when he heard a knock on his door. He smiled he walked over to it

"What did you forget Meg." but it wasn't Megan. It was a short teenage girl. She looked eerie familiar. "Can I help you?"

"KC Guthrie?"

"Yes." he said

"I am Kellyann Edwards, I believe that you are my dad."

…...

**KC struggles to figure if Kelly is his daughter while trying to find Clare. After 14 years they are forced to talk. How will Clare respond to KC knowing Kelly? And what about Kelly? **


End file.
